Rescue Me
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Patience is kidnapped by Alistair and is held as bait for Dean! Now Dean has 24 hrs to find her before he loses her forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Rescue Me**

Chapter 1: Come Back to Me

Patience sat on her bed, as she watched the boys get ready to go. Dean searched his pockets and looked around like he was searching for something.

"Anytime you're ready, Dean." Sam said sarcastically, standing in the door. He flipped over his pillow. I figured out he was looking for his gun.

"Dean, its over in your suitcase under your underwear." I told him, going back to my magazine, smiling. He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. I chuckled. I put my magazine aside as he found his gun. I stood up off the bed, and walked with him to the door. Sam had already left and was waiting impatiently at the passenger door of the Impala. I looked at Sam and could see he was getting twitchy.

"You better hurry before Sam comes and drags you over there." I said to Dean, still smiling.

"Okay. We'll be back in a couple of hours. Hang out, and watch some television. Maybe some Casa Erotica for me" he said smiling. He kissed me, his lips so soft against mine. "I love you." he said, leaving. I laughed at my good fortune. I knew I had it good, but it was hard not to brag. I wasn't arrogant, I was actually quite the opposite! Before Dean, I hadn't been all that social. I was shy, afraid of my own shadow. Then I met him, and for some reason I was able to open up to him. And that just drew us closer together. There were things I was afraid to tell other people, but to him, I couldn't find the desire to hide it from him. I'm an open book to him. I found a movie that I hadn't seen in years, and turned it on. About an hour into it, I grew hungry. I flipped through the hotel directory, looking for a place that delivered. I found a pizza place and reached for my phone. I ordered a large pepperoni and cheese pizza with thin crust. They gave the total and told me it would take ten to fifteen minutes. I hung up and decided to take a shower. I could be in and out in ten minutes. The hot water felt soothing on my skin. When I was done, I reached for the towel and wrapped it tightly around me. I opened the curtain and stepped out onto the towel on the floor. The mirror was fogged and it was hot in the bathroom, so I cracked the door open just a bit. Its only been about eight minutes. I brushed my hair back and put it up. I went out into the room and decided to throw my comfy clothes on. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a twenty. I handed him the money and he gave me the pizza. He wished me a good night and I closed the door. I carried the pizza over to the bed, and opened the lid. The smell made me realize how hungry I really was. Soon that was all I could smell. I took a bite and I could've sworn I was taking a bite out of heaven. I took my wallet and the card key and went to the coke machine not very far from the room. I put a dollar in and it spit out a Mr. Pibb in a bottle. Then a chill ran down my spine. I turned around to survey my surroundings. There was nobody there. Even though I hadn't seen anything, I walked quickly back to the room and locked the door behind me. I looked outside and I still didn't see anything. I closed the curtains, now jumpy and a little nervous, hoping Dean gets back soon. I called him even though he was on a job. It was probably nothing but hearing his voice usually helped in these situations.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Dean its me. I was just calling to make sure you were okay. And to see how the case is going?" I said as calmly as I could manage. He noticed my shaky voice.

"We're fine. And the case... turns out it _was_ demons. We don't know how many though. Are you okay?" he asked. He definitely noticed my shaking voice.

"Are you gonna be much longer?" I asked him, knowing it was a mistake but still wanting to know. He saw right through it.

"What happened?" he asked hearing my fear.

"I think someone...or something is watching me. But I can't see anything. The door is locked and bolted and the curtains are closed. I'm fine... for now. Just please hurry!" I begged. It was quiet on the other end for a minute.

"Look in my bag. There's an extra gun in there. I put it in there in case something like this ever happened." he said calmly, probably thinking it would help me calm down. "I'm sorry about this, I am. We won't be long at this next stop, and then we'll be on our way. We just gotta check something out. Then I'll be there. I promise." he said. It worked, his voice had calmed me down like I'd hoped it would.

"I'll be here. I'm just hoping you'll get me before whatever's here does." I said still a little nervous.

"Just stay in the room and don't look out the windows. Keep the curtains closed and wait for me to get there. Do not answer the door for anybody. I have a key card, I'll let myself in." he warned me. Even though he couldn't see me, I nodded. I told him I loved him and he told me and we hung up. I clutched the gun close to me, the metal warm in my hand. The gun in my hand felt safe cause it felt like Dean was here with me. I felt like I was in his arms, safe and secure. With that, I felt better. I realized it was the key to staying calm. All I had to do was hold the gun close and Dean would be here soon. Sam's laptop was sitting on the desk, on and running. I'll just browse the internet and keep my mind occupied until Dean gets here. I logged onto Microsoft Explorer and waited for the home page to come up. I turned the TV down to be background noise. After a while, I wasn't nervous, I was content. I hoped it wouldn't be much longer before Dean got here. I couldn't do this forever. Then I see a while folded rag clamp over my mouth. I fought my attacker as best I could. I tried turning around, but I couldn't move in his strong grasp. Finally, everything got blurry, and I was starting to feel weak. My eyelids started to droop and I could feel my strength fading away. I tried one last time to fight him off, not sure what I'd do even if I got him off. I could see a face with a go-tee and it smiled. Everything slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where Is She?**

_ Ow my head hurts...Where am I? I don't remember what happened. Wait, I do remember. I was on Sam's laptop...in the motel room and then...someone knocked me out with chloroform. DEAN DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME! Someone made it there before he did! I wanted to scream, but no sound would come out. _

I opened my eyes and looked around. It was a dark room, and I couldn't see anything not even my arms above me. But I could tell I was hanging from the ceiling. I could barely reach the ground and it hurt to try. There's something else. I couldn't make a sound...I'm gagged. I saw a dark shape in the back of the room, a tall, bulky figure. He walked closer to me and took my face in his hand. Alistair. This demon was not one I wanted to meet in a dark alley. He was in hell with Dean, and had one hell of a grudge against him. My eyes widened and all the blood drained from my eyes. I was his leverage to get to Dean. At least he couldn't kill me, he needs me alive to get to Dean. He must know how much I mean to Dean, why else kidnap me? I heard a ringing after that and realized that it was my cellphone. Dean's ringtone. Alistair answered.

"Hello?" he said in an innocent friendly voice. "Patty can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?" he asked in the same calm voice.

"Oh Dean is that you? Long time no see." he said like an old friend. I screamed but my gag was thick enough to where I couldn't make any noise. Alistair walked over to me and told me to shush, "I'm on the phone. I'll get back to you in a minute." he said, putting his hand over the receiver part. He was close enough I could hear Dean on the other end.

"...where is she?" Dean asked. I wished I could scream to him but all I could do was watch Alistair listen with a cold grin that made chills run down my spine.

"Listen here, Dean, here's the deal. You have twenty-four hours to find your pretty girlfriend before she says bye bye forever. Tick tock, Dean, tick tock. By this time tomorrow night, she'll be dead. I suggest you start playing my game Dean, before it's too late." he said with the same cold grin. He hung the phone with Dean still on the other end. He threw the phone and it smashed into the wall, exploding into a million little pieces. Alistair walked over to me and grabbed my chin in one of his ice cold hands. I jerked my face out of it and looked at him with disgust. I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid of what he'll do to Dean when he gets here. If only I could talk to Dean, tell him to stay away, to forget about me. He wouldn't listen though. Dean always told me that he'd protect me and that he'd always come for me. I just had to have faith in him. I'll just stall Alistair and Dean will get here and we'll go home. All I had to do was keep him occupied. I could hear Dean in my head, promising that he'll rescue me, that he'll come for me. Alistair stuck an iron ore in the fire place letting it heat up. He came over to me and looked me in the eye.

"So you and Dean, huh?" he asked rolling his eyes. He took off the gag.

"You son of a bitch! You won't get away with this! Dean will come for me and when he does, you'll be sorry!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. I struggled, even though I knew it was no good. I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my head back. I couldn't fight him off, he was strong. He sniffed my hair like a vampire getting his prey's scent. He threw my head forward and circled me.

"You're such a pretty little thing. Too bad Dean's gonna lose you. Although I'd love to stay and watch him suffer, I have other plans. He ran his hand along my jawline. I was once again helpless to fight him off. The last thing I wanted was to make him angry. He could take that game back and kill me now. But at least Dean would be safe. Or would he? Whose to say Alistair wouldn't go after him once he was done with me? All these thoughts crossed my mind as I considered my options. I looked up, my hands were tied up with iron chain, bolted to the ceiling. The bolt looked unbreakable. If only I could find something to use. I might be able to use my hands, depending on what I'm using. The angle it was at was perfect. The iron ore he sunk into the fire pit earlier would do nicely. I just had to figure out a way, once I got it away from him, to keep him away long enough for me to use it to set myself free. Then I could fight him off. The more I thought about it, the better I felt, and the more I knew I'd be alright. Dean taught me how to fight, so there was a good chance I could keep him off me til Dean got here. I couldn't help but grin at my plan. He caught me grinning and grew suspicious.

"What are you grinning at?" he asked.

"Just thinking about what Dean's going to do to you when he gets here. That's all." I said. He gave me an icy cold stare. He slapped me across the face. The slap made me dizzy for a second, but when I looked forward, I was grinning. "Careful Ali, you wouldn't want Dean would you? Now, if you kill me, he wins. How do you know he cares? I could've been his hostage and you "freed" me from him and took me as your own." I told him. His eyes grew wide.

"You're lying." he said, grinning coldly.

"Am I? Dean doesn't do girlfriends. He's too much of a womanizer to care about any one girl. He couldn't care less what happens to me. He's only coming here to fight you for kidnapping his prey. You don't want him to win, do you?" I asked him.

"Shut up!" he said, slapping me again. I was once again dizzy, but it didn't last as long this time. I was getting under his skin. He picked up the ore out of the fire and twirled it around in his hand. My breathing grew heavy and I braced myself. I closed my eyes. I could feel the heat off the ore seep into my skin. There was this white hot seering pain that followed. Then I heard a piercing scream and realized it was coming from me. I hope Dean gets here soon, I can only hold him off for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I'll Get You Back!**

Dean's POV

"Dammit, that son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him! Sam, please tell me you have something, anything!" I begged my little brother. I paced back and forth. I felt like a big cat inside a small cage. I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands, trying to calm myself and think. _He won't kill her, he needs her. To get to me._ _I have twenty-two hours left to find her and get her back or I lose her forever._ I snarled. _That's not gonna happen. I love her and I need her. I'm going to save her, even if it means my life._ I thought to myself. I stood up, and Sam looked at me. He looked hopeless.

"Don't look at me like that. We're gonna find her and save her." I said reading his face. I knew what he was thinking. A part of me was thinking it too. That we weren't going to make it in time. I fought against it and I was winning. All we had to do was stay focused.

"Do you think maybe Castiel can find her?" Sam asked, rising from the desk. "Maybe he can sense her?" he asked her. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I don't know, Sam! All I can think about is how I didn't come right back when she called. I went against my better judgement and kept up with the damn hunt! I should've been here!" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Dean, this isn't your fault. You can't protect her forever." Sam said softly.

"Sam, I'm scared. I think I went too far this time. I shouldn't have left her alone. If I don't find her, I lose her...forever. I love her and I can't lose her. What do we do?" I asked him. He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out. She knows how to take care of herself. She's a tough one, I'm sure she'll be fine." he said. Sam sat down at the desk. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my elbows on my knees. The fear was still there. If Alistair was doing what I think he was, she wasn't going to last long, even though he'd make sure the torture was slow and painful. Patience is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't lose her. I won't. I saw how Sam was after Jess, he was broken. I couldn't stay here anymore. I grabbed my jacket.

"Sam, I gotta get out there. Maybe...maybe I'll get lucky." I said, doubting it.

"I'll come with you. If you do find it, you're gonna need back up." Sam said, grabbing his own jacket and following me out the door. "Do you have a key to the room?" he asked me. When I turned around, the door was still open. I nodded and he closed the door. I climbed into the driver's seat and sat there for a second, hoping to God I got lucky. I was down to nineteen hours now. I started the car and we sped off down the road. Maybe later, I'll just drop Sam back off at the motel, and I'll keep looking. I won't give up til I find you, I promised her silently. Sam looked at me, and never looked away. He must see the fear I'm feeling. How I'm feeling reminds me of lyrics to a song:

"_The walls are comin closer._

_My senses fade away_

_I'm haunted by your shadow_

_I wish to feel your face_

_You're not here_

_Are you here?"_

The headlights of a car brought me out of my trance. I wish she was here with me right now. All I want is to be with her right now, to take care of her, to tell her nothing will get her as I'm here to protect her. I once promised her that I'd always come for her, that I'd always be there for her. I wanna wrap my arms around her and hold on forever. I hear a scream pierce the air, but I can't tell where it came from. I pull the car over to the shoulder and turn on my hazards. I get out of the car and look around, not seeing any signs of distress anywhere. Did I imagine it? Sam was looking at me with a worried expression.

"Did you hear that scream?" I asked him ignoring the look.

"What scream? Dean, I didn't hear anything." he replied. "Get back in the car, we're not gonna find her tonight. Look, you're scared. Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep. We'll start over in the morning and we'll start here." Sam said. I nodded, even though I was wide awake. I wanted to keep going, to keep looking. I looked around one more time, still not seeing anything. I now had seventeen hours on the clock. I had to speed this up!

We got back to the hotel and walked in the room, discouraged. I was panicking every time I thought of what Alistair might be doing to her. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch! I swear it! We have Ruby's knife. I saw her magazine on the bed, and smiled. God, how I miss her. I can't wait to see her again, to tell her that I love her. I crawled into bed. There was no way I was gonna get to sleep. I waited til Sammy was asleep and got up. I couldn't lay there and do nothing. Sam would be fine here, he was equipped to handle anything. I left a note for him, grabbed a card key and walked out the door, making sure to close it quietly behind me. I got in the Impala and drove away to the spot we were at earlier. Fourteen hours to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Where Are You?**

Patience's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, the agony weighing on me. Alistair took that damn burning ore out of my shoulder and I hung my head, feeling weak. My breathing was shaky, and I could barely hold my head up. This wasn't going like I'd hoped. I didn't know what else to say to get him to stop.

"It's only a matter of time, why don't you just beg me to kill you so I don't have to waste any more time?" he asked me, annoyed. I chuckled.

"It's gonna take more than that to make me wanna die. Much more." I spat, still breathing heavy. I could taste the blood in the back of my throat. He walked up to me, no more amusement in his eyes, just anger and annoyance at my not giving up. He'd cut me every uncovered place on my body except my face; he was saving that for last, that and my throat. I could still execute my plan, and a part of me wondered why I hadn't done it yet. _"I have to catch him with his guard down." _I told myself. I went over the plan in my head: I would grab the ore with my legs when he came at me with it, and shove him back hard enough to knock him over. Then I would take the ore and put it through the chain links, the torched part breaking the chain, therefore, setting me free to use my hands. Then all I had to do was fight off Alistair until Dean got there. If I wanted to do, I'd better do it fast. I'm already running low on energy as it is. He stuck the ore back in the fire and I could smell the burning iron. He grabbed the knife and came over to me, pretending to cut me again. He ran the face of the blade along my chest til it came to the point at the end. He stood the blade up straight and I could see all the bruises on my face from all the times he'd hit me. When he knew I wouldn't see it coming, he kneed me in the gut. I keeled over as far as I could and spat out blood onto the floor that was already a pool of my blood. I couldn't breathe for a minute or two and went dizzy. I could tell he was also stalling for Dean's arrival. He wanted Dean to watch him kill me.

"So tough, and yet your blood is flooding the place." he laughed. I smirked a bloody smirk at him. I could feel my eye swelling shut, and my lip was also swollen. _Just wait til Dean and I get our hands on you, you son of a bitch! _I thought.

"Dean's coming for you, you know that, don't you?" he asked me smiling that cold grin. I didn't let him see the fear in my eyes. I spat blood in his face when he got close and the bastard slapped me again.

"I'm surprised you've held on this long." he said, sighing. I smirked at him again.

"I told you, it'll take more than this to kill me, more than you can imagine." I spat at him again.

"Like...the death of your precious Dean Winchester?" he asked me laughing a sinister laugh. I couldn't hold my anger in for that jab.

"I swear to you, you touch him, I will rip your damn lungs out, you bastard!" I hissed at him, struggling against the chains. The struggle was turning my hands blue. He laughed again, which fumed me. I was gonna rip him to pieces when I got out of this! "You stay away from him and deal with me! That is why you kidnapped me, isn't it? So that you could torture me enough to where I'd end up begging you to kill me, or so you thought." I said smiling my own evil grin. "It's never going to happen!" I yelled. I struggled against the chains again, still not doing any good. He walked up to me with the knife again, and this time cut me across my chest in a straight line. I held in the scream, and my breathing grew heavier. I shook my head, my eyes half closed. I'm not sure how much longer I could go on. Now was the perfect time to execute my plan. _Hopefully this goes the way I pray it does, or I'm done for, _I thought. He came at me with the iron ore and I swung my feet up and caught the end of it. I pushed it back and it hit him in the mouth. He staggered back, hit the table and fell over. He lay there a couple minutes, dazed enough for me to break the chain with the ore and land on my feet. Everything hurt, but I had to focus. I pushed the pain aside and grabbed the non-burnt side of the ore. Alistair was on the ground panting. I hit him with the ore across the head and then I went under and hit him in the gut.

"Guess you're the one spitting blood now, you bastard!" I yelled as I threw the ore behind him so he couldn't see it much less grab it. I panted and bent over, putting my hands on my knees, but never taking my eyes off this damn demon. When he stood up after a few more minutes on the ground, I stood in a fighting stanza. He threw the first punch but it didn't connect. But the one I threw to his gut did. He doubled over in pain, spitting blood again. I was okay so far. I just had to hold on til Dean got here and I'd be fine. The problem was, I wasn't sure how close to death I really was. If I let my guard down enough, it could be over for me. I shook my head to clear the thought, I just had to keep fighting. Dean's coming, I knew that, I just had to hold Alistair off til then. _Good thing this building has more than one room,_ I thought as I ran into the furthest one I could find. A good hiding spot for a few minutes so I can learn to breathe. I couldn't tend to all my wounds til I was out of here. I examined my body myself. Nothing was broken, no arms or legs or anything. Internal injuries I wasn't sure about. My breathing grew easier and calmer. My God, everything hurts! I got back to my current situation. Okay, I wasn't sure what was going on in the big room where I left Alistair. Did he get up? Was he looking for me? I couldn't leave this building; I had no idea where I was. Hopefully Dean figures it out soon. He's only got eleven hours left. But I don't think Ali will be killing anyone any time soon. I looked over the crate I'd hidden behind, but didn't see any sign of Alistair. Should I move, or stay? Since I couldn't leave the building, I guess I should stay. At least here, he doesn't know where I am. But if Dean shows up and I'm not out there, he'll either think he's too late, or that he has the wrong place.

I stood up slowly from behind the crate and walked slowly and quietly out of the room back into the torture room. Oh, Thank God, Alistair's still knocked out on the floor. _How about we give him a taste of his own medicine? _I asked myself. I grabbed Alistair by the hands and dragged him over to the place where I was. I hoisted him up and improvised with the broken chains. I just twisted the chains nice and tight and hooked the broken link onto one of the unbroken ones. It was purely unbreakable I was sure of that. _Good thing I always come prepared,_ I thought pulling a cross on a necklace out of the back of my pants. _Never fails_. I chanted the ritual that activates the cross and dropped into a jug I found and filled it with water from a faucet. Holy water made from scratch! I grabbed the knife from the table and dipped it in the water. _This should be fun!_ I thought an evil grin spreading across my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Am I Glad to See You!**

Dean's POV

_Dammit! Ten hours on the clock and I'm not even close to finding her! Alistair's gonna pay for this! I thought, snarling. _I slammed the driver door to the car and walked to the hotel room. _I've been out all night looking, but it's like they just disappeared. _I thought as I slipped the key card into the door and opened it. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed and everything, watching TV. His cellphone was on the nightstand beside him.

He jumped up when I walked in.

"There you are, Dean! I've been calling you all night!" he exclaimed. He saw how worried I was and calmed down, an apologetic look on his face.

"Did you find anything?" he asked. I threw the car keys down on the desk next to the laptop and turned to face him.

"No, I didn't find a single clue as to where she could be! Dammit!" I screamed, flinging the lamp off the desk. It crashed into the kitchen sink with a clash. I gripped the back of the chair with a death grip.

"Sam...I'm scared, Sammy. I mean I'm really scared. I can't lose her. Besides you, she's the most important thing in my life. I love her, and I may never see her again, all because I left her behind to go hunt demons!" I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, and I couldn't seem to push them back. Sam couldn't stand seeing his brother like this. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you, Dean, we'll find-" Sam stopped. I looked at him, confused.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Cellphone." he said, his eyes wide, and he smiled.

"Cellphone? What?" I asked, obviously missing something here.

"Dean, cellphone GPS! Her cellphone has GPS on it! If we could activate it, we can find her through her cell!" Sam exclaimed. Sam reached for his own phone and dialed the phone company. When he got off the phone, he came over to the computer and typed something in and in seconds, we had her location exactly. I could feel my face light up with renewed hope. _I still had seven hours on the clock! Score! _I thought, as I grabbed my jacket, my gun, both sets of keys and ran out the door to the Impala, Sam on my tail. We took off towards the address, Sammy navigating.

"Turn right here, and then a left, then two more lefts and she's in the house on the right!" Sam said. When we pulled up to the house, I slammed the car into park and turned off the engine. We walked up the sidewalk to the front door. Sam tried the door knob; it was unlocked. We walked in, guns ready for anything. We heard agonized screaming and laughing. Sounds like whoever was having fun. _Wait, that could be-_ I ran towards the noise leaving Sam behind in my wake.

Patience's POV

"This is for kidnapping me!" I screamed as I threw holy water on him. He screamed in agony again.

"This is for threatening the love of my life!" I exclaimed, throwing more at him. Blood was spewing from his mouth. I took the knife up again and aimed it at his icy cold heart.

"And for my finishing touch-"

"Wow, you've worked him over pretty good. But I'll take over now." I heard from behind me. There was only one person that beautiful voice belonged to. I turned around, and sure enough, Dean was standing there, more gorgeous than ever! Sam came up from behind him, panting. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me.

"Dean!" I said, dropping the knife on my way over to him. He handed his gun to Sam, and opened his arms. I threw myself at him, my arms connecting at the back of his neck. He scooped me up and held me close. When he set me down, he examined my face, and my whole beaten body.

"We'll get you taken care of, I promise. Meanwhile," he said angrily, turning his attention to Alistair, picking up the knife I dropped. He dipped it into the holy water and gave him a new breathing hole. As much as I would've enjoyed watching Dean tear him apart, I could barely stand. Sam noticed, and lent me his arm to lean on. I smiled at him, and he smiled back, obviously glad they'd found me. When I thought I had enough strength to walk, I walked towards Dean.

"Dean..." I said and I collapsed onto my knees. Dean turned around, forgetting about torturing Alistair. Sam came up from behind me and got down on his knees, too. Dean grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back up to my feet.

"Dean...forget about him, he's not going anywhere, not for a while." I said tiredly. He shook his head.

"Dean, it's okay I promise you, he's taken care of." I said pulling a cellphone out of my back pocket. "Good thing I had an extra, in case Ali over there decided to break the other one, which he did." I said, barely smiling. Dean smiled at me. He picked me up in his arms, and we walked out of there together. Dean laid me gently in the back seat of the Impala and then, surprisingly, scooted in next to me.

"Sammy, you drive, I'll stay back here with my girl." he said beaming, throwing Sam the keys. He laid my head down on his thigh.

"Sleep now. You're gonna be okay." he said softly.

"That's the best thing I've heard in seventeen hours!" I said. The last thing I heard was Dean saying he loved me. Everything slipped into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Missed You So Much**

Patience's POV

"Sam, shhh! You're gonna wake her up. Let her sleep, she's been through too much these past seventeen hours." Dean whispered. My eyelids fluttered. When I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in a hotel room and Dean was by my side. I gasped and sat up, which triggered the wound I had in my side. "AAAAHHH" I coughed. Blood came out and splattered on the bed spread. "Dean, it's Alistair! He wants to kill you!" I cried. I sobbed, laying down on the bed. Dean came over to the side, whispering.

"Its okay! You're okay! Sam get her some paper towels or something, hurry!" he demanded as more blood came out. He maneuvered me to where I was my head was on his shoulder, and my body next to his.

"Shhh, shhh, its okay, you're alright. You're safe." he whispered. Sam came over to check my wound. He lifted the gauze cover, cleared away the blood, and replaced it with a fresh one. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said to his brother. Sam took my hand in both of his and looked at me worriedly. I nodded my thanks to him, not sure how my voice would sound if I tried to talk. He nodded back at me, and went back to his bed. I fell asleep after that, still exhausted.

Dean's POV

I held her in my arms while she slept, not wanting her to wake up scared like before. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Which is weird, considering angels don't sleep. Sam is being really good to her, he's never been this careful around her before. He looks after her like a big brother, like I do for him. He's as protective of her as I am. He looked so happy when we found her. I looked at her peaceful figure, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

"I get it." I told Sam, watching TV.

"Get what?" he asked me, a little confused.

"Why she's the one." I said, looking down at her. "And how you felt about Jessica." I looked at him, sympathetically. He looked down, trying to hide the sadness he still felt for the girl he loved. I saw right through it though. I always did.

"Just take care of _her,_ Dean. The way I would've taken care of Jess. The way I should've taken care of her. Don't let her go. And always let her know she's the only girl for you, that no other girl owns your heart, but her." he told me. I nodded, looking back down at her.

"I promise, Sammy" I said.

Patience's POV

I felt so much better now that I'd gotten rest. I could feel something soft and warm beneath me, something rising and falling. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a motel room. I was laying down on the bed, and someone had his arms around me protectively. I touched his hand and he jumped at my touch.

"Hey, you're awake. How ya feeling?" the mysterious person whispered. I knew that voice, that deep, gorgeous voice. I looked up hoping to see the owner of that voice. It was him!

"Dean, is it really you?" I asked burying my face in his chest. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, it's me. You're safe now." he said softly. His arms grew tighter around me and he sighed. I sat up and stretched.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him, still stretching.

"Almost all afternoon. How ya doin?" he asked again. I looked at him softly, remembering the last time I woke up.

"I feel great, rested." I said smiling, bringing my arms down. He smiled at me widely. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're back with us. When I got here and you weren't here, I was frantic. The gun was on the desk and your phone was gone." he pulled back and looked at me. "I figured you may have run away somewhere, so I looked all over the motel for you. I called your phone a couple times and they went to voice mail. And then I called you again...and I hear Alistair's voice on the other end. That's when I found out he was watching you; the whole time we were gone, he had been watching you. Then," he said slipping away from me, going back to the edge of the bed. He pulled a white rag out of the drawer of the nightstand. "...we find this on the ground. It had had chloroform on it. We found it when we walked in, but didn't realize-" he stopped and looked down sadly. He looked back up and walked up to me, taking my hands in his. "I didn't know if you were still alive, and it scared the hell out of me. Then I just grew more panicked when you didn't answer your phone." He lifted my chin high enough to where I was looking at him. My vision was blurred through the tears filling my eyes. "When Alistair answered, I thought he'd already killed you." he said, sadly. I sniffled and he took me into his arms tightly. Right then, I'd never felt safer and I'd never loved him more. Sam, who had been quiet and on the bed this whole time, got up and came over. I looked at him from under Dean's jaw. He also looked pretty sad at the fact of losing me. I softly leaned out of Dean's grasp and he let go, understanding. Sam wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around him. I laid my head on his shoulder and we were silent.

"We missed you, and I'm glad you're back." Sam whispered in my hair. I smiled at my "brother".

"We're together again, guys. We're safe." I said still hugging Sam. I let go and backed out of the circle. I looked at Dean and he took my hands in his. I moved to the bed and picked up my phone. "How'd you find me anyway?" I asked Sam. He smiled, blushing.

"GPS signal on your phone." he answered, still smiling. He scratched his nose.

"Ooooh, nice work guys." I raised my eyebrows. I didn't see that coming. I knew the boys' phones had GPS' on them, but mine I never knew.

"I guess you tracked the new one that Alistair didn't take. The other one he threw against a wall." I told them shivering at the memory.

"So that's what that was. Man, he must have thrown it pretty hard to do that." Dean said with a stern look on his face. He must have seen it when he walked in. I smiled, closing my eyes.

"So what now?" I asked, looking back and forth between the boys. They looked at each other and then Dean looked at me with those deep green eyes. He thought about it for a minute.

"Sammy, can I have a minute with Patience, please?" Dean asked him, looking at me. I was confused at to what he couldn't say with Sam in the room.

"Sure, I'll wait outside." Sam replied, looking as confused as I was. He stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

Dean went and sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, continuing to look down.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, concerned. I sat down beside him and rubbed my hand across his back. I put my other hand in his hand and held it tightly. He looked at me, then. I just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

"How could I have been so selfish as to leave you behind?" he asked. He turned towards me then, and took both of my hands into his. His hands were warm. "If I'd come back when he called, I would've gotten here on time." he said shaking his head. He looked down with sadness. He was more scared than he let on. I guess he was used to looking like the tough guy with Sam around. But when it was just the two of us, he let his guard down and was softer. I looked at him, feeling guilty that I hadn't been more careful.

"It wasn't your fault. I could've been more careful. Even with everything locked and secure, I could've kept my guard up. I had the gun, I guess it was enough to convince myself I was safe. I never even heard him pop into the room. Then, all of a sudden, there was the chloroform rag and then I couldn't fight him off." I stopped when I saw him flinch. He stood up and had his back to me. He turned around and I could see how scared he was. I stood up and put my hand on his face.

"There was no way you could've known he'd come after me. It's okay. I'm here with you and I'm fine. I'm okay... mostly." I pulled him into my arms and he wrapped his around me and buried his face in my shoulder. I held onto him and put my hand on his head. This was one of those times I never wanted to let go. I wished I could hold on forever.

"I love you Dean. You mean everything to me. I would die for you, you know that." He stood up and nodded. I smiled at him, and my heart skipped a beat when he smiled back. "Let's get out of here. We got work to do." I said, slipping my hand into his. I started walking away, but he pulled me back into his arms, and kissed me fully, his lips crushing mine. He put his hand to my head, holding it there, but I didn't mind. He was all I wanted. When he let go, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he said, smiling my favorite smile. I smiled back at him and he released me. He told Sam it was okay that he come back in now. We started packing. None of us wanted to stay here any longer than we had to. We loaded the Impala and Dean went to check out while me and Sam waited in the car.

"Hey, Sam. I'm sorry I worried you guys." I said to him.

"Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault. Did you ask to get captured?" he asked me teasingly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"No, but still. Was Dean pretty scared?" I asked, even though the answer had been obvious.

"He was terrified. Even when he said he was fine, I could see he wasn't. I can always see right through him. He loves you more than you know. And I was scared, too. You're like the little sister I've always wanted." he said sweetly. I touched his arm.

"Thanks Sammy." I said, softly. Dean came back then, and climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"Sorry it took so long. Turns out everybody's checking out today, so there was a long line at the counter." he said. He turned the car on, and "Back in Black" came on the radio. Dean smiled and looked at Sam and then me in the rear view mirror. I sighed and rolled my eyes, smiling. He took off down the highway and I settled into the backseat of the Impala. We didn't know where we were headed yet, but I'm sure wherever it was, it was going to be a very interesting adventure.

**The End**


End file.
